Possessed Consequences
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Sequel to Possessed Revelations. Lex's reaction to finding out Clark's secrets. SLASH! Clex. Oneshot.


A/N - Sequel to my other fic called Possessed Revelations. Lex's reaction to learning Clark's secrets.

*

**Possessed Consequences**

*

Lex felt the anger building inside him as he strode into his office.

He had known, _fucking known_, that Clark was different, that Clark had powers, that he was special. But knowing something in theory and actually seeing with your own eyes, with no chance for there to be any misunderstanding, was a different thing. He wasn't sure whether he was angry at Clark for lying to him all this time, or angry at himself for allowing it to hurt so much.

Clark had obviously never trusted him; never felt that he was someone to trust with his secrets. No doubt, he was laughing at Lex, laughing at him for revealing himself so much in those first few years, before he had started to guard himself around Clark, because it was clear that the farmboy wasn't returning the favour.

Chloe knew, he could tell by the look of complete horror on her face, when he … or the spirit possessing him had shot Clark, and then the lack of surprise that Clark was alright when she had walked into the Torch.

_Why did he care so much now anyway?_ he thought, walking over to the bar and pouring a generous amount of scotch into his glass. Their friendship was over, had been for awhile now. So why did it hurt so much? He picked up the glass and took a long drink, trying to ignore the taste of Clark on his lips.

Clark Kent.

Master of Deception.

Who would have thought? he snorted.

Turning he flung the glass at the wall, feeling satisfaction as the glass shattered against the wall, the liquid and shattered pieces falling to the ground.

"Hey, Lex, I thought we were supposed to meet at the Talon?"

He turned and took in Lana standing in the door way. Pretty, trusting, loving, oblivious Lana. She was the only one left on the list now. The only one who cared about him for who he was and not what he could do for them. He knew he cared about her, but it wasn't the same way he had felt about Clark. Still felt about Clark.

And that's probably why he felt so angry. Even after all that Clark had done, had lied, he still cared about him.

"Lex?" Lana asked, walking into the room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lana," he replied, face the perfect Luthor mask.

He saw Lana's eyes drift over to where the glass had shattered, the scotch still dripping down the wall.

"Okay," she said, eyes shining in a way that made him feel guilty. He couldn't return anything she had for him, not really, his heart had been taken from him on a river bank, when he'd looked up and seen an angel.

"Lex!"

He turned and felt his eyes narrow as he saw Chloe walk in.

"Oh," Chloe said, eyes landing on Lana. "Hey, Lana. I thought you said that you had a paper to do?"

Lana blushed, eyes flicking over to Lex, before returning to Chloe.

"I finished early," she murmured.

"Okay," Chloe said, with a shrug, before focusing back on Lex. "Lex, we need to talk."

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other, Ms. Sullivan," Lex replied coolly.

"Lex, come on," she said, voice pleading with him.

"I hardly think you're the one who should be here, Chloe," he replied a little bitterly. Clark was usually so quick to barge in and demand answers, but when it was about him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"God, Lex," Chloe snapped. "Not everything is about _you_."

"What are you two talking about?" Lana asked, face scrunched up in confusion.

"Lana," Lex said, moving to sit behind his desk. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Lana's eyes narrowed, as she looked between the two of them, clearly not happy at her dismissal, but nodding and leaving anyway.

"Let's make this quick, Ms. Sullivan," he said, indicating for her to sit. Chloe rolled her eyes, taking the seat and glaring at her.

"I get that you're hurt, Lex," Chloe started, simply rolling her eyes at his raised eyebrow. "Believe me, but don't you see why Clark lies now? After everything that happens to the meteor mutants, after everything that you and your father do to them, can you blame him for not shouting it off the rooftops?"

"I never said that Clark should shout it off the rooftops," Lex replied quietly. "But I don't think it's too much to ask that he's as honest with me as I was with him."

"Right," Chloe snorted. "So you told Clark about your wonderful healing abilities then?"

Lex froze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, hoping that Chloe didn't see his reaction.

"Right," Chloe replied, voice conveying her disbelief. "Did you ever stop to wonder why Clark is such a bad liar, Lex? It's because he doesn't want to lie."

"There comes a time when you have to choose what you want more," Chloe continued as she stood up. "Do you want Clark in your life or not? Because that's what it comes down to, either you forgive him and you get to have Clark, or you don't and you get to keep your anger and bitterness."

Lex watched her walk out the door, not getting up until he'd heard her footsteps die away.

He hated that what she said had gotten to him, had him thinking. He'd always wanted Clark's secrets, always wanted him to trust him, always wanted Clark to come to him.

Always wanted Clark, full stop.

And now he could have that, if he could stop being a Luthor, stop the anger and hurt that wanted him to strike out against Clark, to show him that nobody hurt a Luthor. But if he did that, then he'd lose the chance to have Clark.

Something he'd always dreamed about.

Sighing he sat down on the couch, running a hand over his head, before his thoughts and feelings had him standing up, pacing around the room.

A small cough makes him freeze next to his desk, turning slowly to take in the slumped, dejected frame of his ex-best friend.

"Something you wanted to say, Clark?" Lex said, taking a step behind his desk, trying to stop the happy feeling that wants to run through him.

Clark opened his mouth to say something, before snapping it shut and walking into the room.

He raised an eyebrow as Clark put a box down in front of him. It took him a moment to realize it was the box he'd given Clark all those years ago, his mother's box. Reaching out, he opened the lid, surprised to see a green meteor rock in there.

When he looked back up at Clark, he was surprised to see Clark wincing, taking a step back.

"What's this?" Lex asked. Was this Clark telling him he was a meteor mutant?

"I'm not a meteor mutant, Lex," Clark replied quietly, as if answering his unspoken question, head bowed, eyes staring at the floor.

"Right," Lex replied angrily. "What was it this time, Clark? Did the ghosts have something to do with your miraculous recovery? Or maybe I hit my head and was just imagining the whole thing?"

"No," Clark replied, hands shaking as he shoved them into his pockets. "I wasn't affected by the meteors, Lex. I … I ca- … I came down with them."

Lex laughed, wondering why Clark was so scared to tell him the truth, the chuckle dying away as Clark finally looked back at him. His eyes full of pain and fear.

"What?" Lex asked, moving towards Clark, heart racing, as what Clark said finally made sense to him.

"You're not a mutant," he stated, watching as Clark shook his head, eyes filling with tears.

"You're an alien," Lex said, everything finally clicking into place. His eyes drifted away from Clark to the box, the green rock glowing slightly. "And the rocks … they hurt you?"

Clark nodded when he turned back to him.

"What the fuck, Clark?" he asked. "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?"

"I … you said … I thought you wanted to know," Clark replied, face showing his confusion.

"Yeah, when I thought you were a mutant," Lex replied, pacing around the room. "Not when you're … you're from another world."

Striding to the bar, he poured himself a scotch, grimacing as he swallowed it in one go, ignoring the voice in his head, that sounded a lot like his father, that reprimanded him for treating scotch so badly.

"Lex?" Clark asked, voice sounding small.

"Nobody should know this, Clark," Lex replied quietly, turning around and facing him. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"I'm sorry, Lex," Clark said, moving closer to him, until he was standing inside his personal space. "I know how dangerous this is for you, for everybody. Why do you think I never tell anyone?"

Lex frowned as he looked into Clark's glistening eyes, surprised by the fact that Clark being an alien had no impact on how he still felt for the innocent farmboy.

"Dangerous for _you_, Clark," Lex replied. "Every person that knows this is just another person that can use it against you."

"I know that, Lex," Clark muttered, the heat coming off him heating Lex, even though there was still a small distance between them. "I have nightmares about it, about people coming and taking me away, taking me away to a lab and … but none of that is as painful as thinking of how those people might hurt the others that know my secret, the people I care about."

Lex feels his heart skip a beat at the look in Clark's eyes, no look of anger or hate in them, just something that he thinks, maybe, could be love.

"I'm so sorry, Lex," Clark whispered, reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Lex stiffens for a moment, before Clark's warmth and stroking hands, have him relaxing, arms coming up to wrap around his farmboy.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, Lex," Clark continued. "But I couldn't, I … couldn't. I was scared, scared that you'd look at me differently, that you'd hate me for lying from the start."

"I never thought you'd hate me anyway, for not telling you," Clark said, letting out a bitter laugh, a sound that Lex never wants to hear again.

"Clark," he said, pulling back a little so he could look into Clark's face, all the feelings of anger dimming, as he sees the miserable look on the other's face. He lifts his hand to Clark's face, thumb stroking over his cheek.

He holds back the smile as Clark shivers, his head leaning into Lex's hand.

"I don't hate you," he murmured quietly, a tight feeling entering his chest as Clark's eyes search his face.

"You did," Clark replied.

"I was … angry," Lex said, trying to explain. He wondered if Clark knew he was running his hands up and down Lex's back, making it hard for Lex to concentrate.

"And now?" Clark asked, leaning forward, tongue coming out to moisten his lips.

"I'm still angry," Lex said, gripping Clark and pulling him towards him when Clark tried to pull away. "But that's life, Clark. People get angry at other people. That doesn't mean they want to give up on the relationship."

And for the first time in a long time, Clark smiles at him like he used to, a blinding smile, that's all teeth and makes Lex want to do anything to keep it there.

"You don't want to give up on our … relationship?" Clark asked, blush crossing his cheeks.

"No, Clark. I never did," Lex replied, closing the distance and taking Clark's mouth in a gentle kiss.

When he'd woken up this morning, he'd had no idea that today was the day that Clark would give him almost everything he'd ever wanted.

Now all that was left was for him to rule the world.

**A/N **- Not too sure about that last line. It just doesn't sound right, but I can't seem to find the right words. Anywho, let me know what you thought, even if its just a smiley face :).


End file.
